Sonic Adventure 5D's
by Cyberbyte
Summary: Based off of the awesome Sonic Adventure, but in a world where card games solve everything. Sonic and his fellow Signers must stop the plans of the evil Dr. Robotnik and the ancient duelist Chaos, by using duel monsters to save Station Square.
1. Sonic Adventure 5D's Title Screen

**SONIC ADVENTURE 5D's**

* * *

><p><strong>A fan-fiction crossover, Written by Cyberbyte<strong>

**Press Start**


	2. SA5D's Main Menu

**Introduction to Sonic Adventure 5D's**

* * *

><p>Howdy readers, I am Lindz the author. This is my first fan-fic, based on two of my favourite worlds, colliding into what I hope will become, a pretty awesome and enjoyable variation on the storyline of Sonic Adventure. Though it follows the main storyline of Sonic Adventure, it will add a bit of dueling to the mix, using cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game, all the way up to the 5D's series.<p>

Having rarely read fan-fics before now, and never written a story using this sites interface before, I have developed (what I hope is) my own style of writing this particular piece.

This introduction serves as a guide for those who wish to read this fan-fic. I understand that most fan fiction, created on this site is just about legible and understandable to some, and I fear that my interpretation of the dueling action may make reading this seem more complicated. So I have decided to present this short tutorial, so that you as readers can enjoy the story, while understanding what is happening and when it is happening.

Each chapter is divided into two sections: The progression of the plot itself; and the duels that are occuring within the plot.

The first part - which is the plot progression - is simple to read. It's telling the story of Sonic Adventure through my own words. Basically, I describe what is going on in the story to the best of my ability. I keep all dialogue outside of the duels accurate to the story, and identical to the cutscenes/gameplay from Sonic Adventure. The only minor things that I manipulate and ever-so-slightly alter, are the introductions and exits of the duels. Like I said, it's very straight forward.

Here's the trickier part: the dueling action. As a writer, I believe that the reader should feel totally immersed when they are reading; and I love to describe things as accurately, and in-depth as possible. The dueling sections will include a turn-by-turn analysis of everything going on in the duel.

Don't worry, there will still be character actions and dialogue included! However it will also be more informative and will, hopefully, allow the reader to imagine clearly what is happening. So here is how it will work:

* * *

><p><strong>How To Read The Duels:<strong>

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the duel, I will list the names of the five cards in each of the player's starting hands.<p>

Next I will describing the first turn and what goes on within each phase. Again, this will include the actions of each player and what they are doing at that time. Sometimes there will be dialogue, depending on the character. The dialogue will be written in a similar style to a drama script.

Eg.

**[Character] My turn, I Draw!**

***Character draws a card; Character drew "Card Name".***

* * *

><p>Whenever a card is played to the field, or a card effect is activated by any player, after the description of what happens, I will place a seperated description of the card that is being playedthat is using it's effect. Then I will return to describing the duel in the same step by step manner.

Eg.

***Character normal summons "Card Name" in face-up ATK position.***

**- line break -**

**The Name of the Card (in this case Card Name)**

**Level and Attribute**

**Type**

**Description or Effect**

**Attack Points and Defence Points**

**- line break -**

***Character activates the effect of "Card Name". Once per turn... etc.***

* * *

><p>When a player's turn ends, a line break will seperate it from the next player's turn. The above processes will be repeated once more (or many if more players are involved).<p>

After all players have successfully had a turn, I will show a small diagram based on what the dueling field looks like at that point, called the field status. It will be made up of text and symbols using the keyboard. Here is an example of a standard duel.

Eg.

**- line break -**

**P1 LP: 8000**

**[H1][H2][H3][H4][H5]**

**[40][S1][S2][S3][S4][S5][15]**

**[05][M1][M2][M3][M4][M5][F1]**

**- line break -**

**[F2][M6][M7][M8][M9][M0][01]**

**[15][S6][S7][S8][S9][S0][40]**

**[H6][H7][H8][H9][H0]**

**P2 LP: 8000**

**- line break -**

* * *

><p>Ok, the diagram above is supposed to replicate a dueling field, and the player's hands. Below is a key to help.<p>

**[ ] represents a card space on the field/in the hand.**

**The text inbetween the '[ ]' symbolises what is occupying a card space at that time.**

**'M1' - 'M0' will represent a monster card, if a space in the monster card zone is occupied.**

**'S1' - 'S0' will represent a spell or trap card, if a space on the spell/trap card zone is occupied.**

**'H1' - 'Hn' will represent a card in the hand, where n = any number.**

**'01' - '60' represents the number of cards in the deck; extra deck; graveyard and banished zone.**

**'F1' - 'F2' will represent a field spell card, if a space on the field spell zone is occupied.**

**'-' will represent a space on the field where no cards are present.**

* * *

><p>The reason I have used such symbols is so that I can assign specific cards used in a duel to these symbols - because the diagram is a replication of a certain point in time during play. A list will follow each diagram, with a key, which should show clearly which cards are where on the field, and how many reside in certain zones:<p>

Eg.

**[H1] = "Dark Magician"**

**[M2] = "Elemental Hero Neos" face-up; ATK**

**[S3] = "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" set**

**[F1] = "Malefic World" face-up**

**etc.**

* * *

><p>Once the list is complete, the duel will continue and repeat this process until the duel is over. When the duel is over, the writing style will revert back to the first type in order to continue the plot.<p>

Sometimes, a duel (specifically an important one) may take more than one chapter to complete. One of the directions I would like to take for this story is to make it have a similar feel to both the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, and the Sonic Adventure game. So I may try to implement cliffhangers to supposedly heighten the tension for those readers that may not be familiar with either of the two crossover components.

I'm sorry for waffling on and on, but I would like for new readers (and fans) to understand how to read the story, as it is obviously written different to many others found on this website.

As to what you could look forward to: It's Sonic characters saving the world through a children's card game; each using very unique and specially chosen decks to match their personality; following some awesome Sonic storylines. For fans of the 5D's anime, you can look forward to Signers, Riding Duels and much more, all implemented with a twist.

I hope you enjoy the story, and look forward to your opinions ^.^


	3. SA5D's Options Menu

**SONIC ADVENTURE 5D's NEWS**

* * *

><p>Hey dudes and dudettes,<p>

This is a place where I will be constantly updating the various goings on of this project (I like to think of it as a project anyway XD).

The plan is, it is not a place where I will post spoilers, cos I hate spoilers.

I will simply post news about incoming updates, problems I may be running into and many other small things. I think it is only fair that my readers know that the reason for things such as delays.

Anyway, here is the first update: it's an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>2603/2012  
><strong>

Howdy guys,

You may have noticed that I had dissappeared for an absurdly long 1-2 months recently - pretty much after I had started the first chapter of the story lol. This message is to apologies to the readers that were waiting this "absurdly" long time, for me to come back and actually start this fan-fic.

The reason I couldn't was because my laptop screen had broken. Thats all. Sure I could have borrowed a computer from my friends, family, or a library or something, just to say why I wouldn't be fufilling my promise (I think it was something like weekly updates? Memory is atrocious .)

Not to say I haven't been busy working on the story in that time - I managed to complete and test a lot of the decks for upcoming characters, and have been playing around with certain scenarios to integrate the whole signer story... Plus, this first episode idea took me friggin' ages of combo study to get it finished and translated to this kinda script.

However, enough of the excuses. Though I have been a busy bee, I promised I would deliver, and I didn't.

I am sorry for making you dudes and dudettes wait for Episode 001.

I have a habit of saying I'll do something, then not be able to. I like to make people happy. So I try not to make promises anymore unless I know I can keep them. So here's the deal:

I will most likely work on the fan-fic on a Sunday if any day of the week. Sure I have a lot of stuff to do including gaming, hanging with friends and other stuff in my free time, but I've made a commitment here and intend to keep it. So I plan to release at least 1 episode a week. If I fail, then I will return here to explain myself, and you can PM me to b#### and moan at my failure. Sound fair :)

So I hope you look forward to my more frequent updates - I think that most of you will like it.

Lindz

* * *

><p><strong>0204/2012  
><strong>

Hey dudes/dudettes,

Soz for the day-late update. Had a busy day on Sunday, moving stuff in and out of storage. Enjoy the update, it comes in two parts. The other one will be finished for next Sunday hopefully ^.^


	4. SA5D's Ep 000  Chaos Descends

**SONIC ADVENTURE 5D's**

**000 - PROLOUGE; CHAOS DESCENDS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The story begins high in the skies above floating Angel Island. The skies were black and stormy. Camouflaged by the clouds, a dark shadow thrummed through the air towards the island.<p>

_"As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it." "I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... forever." - Knuckles the Echidna.  
><em>

Knuckles the echidna was sitting alone on the ruined, stone altar of the Master Emerald. Only he and the emerald itself seemed to give off light on this dark night. All of a sudden, the island violently shook and the sound of something shattering into pieces filled the air. This forced the Echidna to wake up.

"What the...?" Knuckles started as he stood up and turned towards the emerald. Standing in front of it a being that looked as though it was composed entirely of pure water. The only parts of it that seemed to remain solid were two emerald green eyes and a pulsating brain within its head; a small orb of light was hovering around the creature. "What's going on here?" demanded Knuckles. "Oh no!" his tone drasically changing from stern to concern - He had just noticed his beloved broken emerald sitting behind the creature. Despite its smooth surface now sharp and spiked, it hadn't lost its luster and was still glowing intently. "Something's happened to the Master Emerald!"

Turning back to the liquid monster, as if acknowledging it for the first time, realisation began to hit Knuckles. "Huh? Who are you? Did you do this?" The creature remained silent throughout this ordeal, however maybe it was because Knuckles did not wait for a response before rushing to attack the creature. "Ohhh, I'll get you for this!" he growled as he thrust punches at his target. The monster leaped into the air, avoiding the attack with ease, before landing back down onto Knuckles, knocking him back. The creature just stood, emotionless, staring at Knuckles. Then suddenly, its left arm began to morph into the shape of a duel disk and a deck – both still made up of the same liquid substance.

"I get it..." smiled Knuckles as he stood up. He retrieved his own deck and duel disk from his person. "Bring it on. I'm gonna make you pay for breaking the Master Emerald." Both the creature's and Knuckles' decks were automatically shuffled as they prepared to duel one another – then they drew their starting hands. The illuminating ball of light that was hovering around, became restless as the duel began.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> DUEL!

* * *

><p><span>Chaos 0's Hand<span>

**+ "Reinforcements"**

**+ "The Flute of Summoning Dragon"**

**+ "Lord of D."**

**+ "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1"**

**+ "Seven Tools of the Bandit"**

* * *

><p><span>Knuckles's Hand<span>

**+ "Solidarity"**

**+ "The Six Samurai Nisashi"**

**+ "Great Shogun Shien"**

**+ "Spirit of the Six Samurai"**

**+ "Swiftstrike Armor"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 1, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Curse of Dragon"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Lord of D."_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lord of D.<em>**

**_[****][DARK] _**

**_[Spellcaster/Effect]_**

_Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by_

_Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or monster effects that target._

**_[ATK/1200][DEF/1100]_**

* * *

><p>*Chaos 0 Sets 2 cards face down in the SpellTrap zone.*

**[Chaos]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 2, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Knuckles]** Is that the best you've got! MY DRAW!

*Knuckles draws a card. Drew _"Six Strike - Triple Impact"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Knuckles is thinking to himself.*

**[Knuckles]** What a weak monster... I can take it out with this!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Knuckles]** I summon my Six Samurai Nisashi, in attack mode!

*Knuckles Normal Summons _"The Six Samurai - Nisashi"_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Six Samurai - Nisashi <strong>_

_**[****][WIND] **_

_**[Warrior/Effect] **_

_While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a _

_different name, this card can attack twice during each Battle _

_Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy _

_another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead. _

_**[ATK/1400][DEF/700] **_

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> BATTLE PHASE!

**[Knuckles]** But I'm not done there. Nisashi! Attack and destroy his Lord of D.!

*Battle A - _"The Six Samurai - Nisashi"_ vs. _"Lord of D."_

*Battle A - "1400 ATK" vs. "1200 ATK"

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 activates a Trap card. _"Reinforcements"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reinforcements <strong>_

_**[TRAP] **_

_Target face-up monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase_

* * *

><p>*Chaos 0 selects <em>"Lord of D."<em>*

*_"Lord of D."_ gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.*

*_"Reinforcements"_ is sent from the field to the graveyard.*

**[Knuckles]** What! NO!

*Battle A - "1400 ATK" vs. "1700 ATK"

*Battle A is resolved. _"Lord of D."_ wins.

*_"The Six Samurai - Nisashi"_ is destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

*300 Battle damage is inflicted to Knuckles's Ring Points.

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Knuckles]** Grr... Cheap shot!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Knuckles]** I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

*Knuckles sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> FIELD STATUS:

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos 0:<strong> 8000 RP

**[H1][H2][H3]**

**[34][-][S2][-][-][-][00]**

**[01][-][-][M3][-][-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][-][-][-][-][-][01]<strong>

**[05][-][-][S8][-][-][34]**

**[H4][H5][H6]**

****Knuckles:** **7700 RP

* * *

><p><strong>[H1]<strong> = The Flute of Summoning Dragon

**[H2]** = Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1

**[H3]** = Curse of Dragon

**[S2]** = Seven Tools of the Bandit (Set)

**[M3]** = Lord of D. (Face-up; ATK)

**[S8]** = Swiftstrike Armor (Set)

**[H4]** = Solidarity

**[H5]** = Great Shogun Shien

**[H6]** = Spirit of the Six Samurai

**[H7]** = Six Strike - Triple Impact

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 3, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 activates a spell from its hand. _"The Flute of Summoning Dragon"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flute of Summoning Dragon <strong>_

_**[SPELL]** _

_Activate only while "Lord of D." is face-up on the field. _

_Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand._

* * *

><p>*<em>"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"<em> is Special Summoned from the hand to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue-Eyes White Dragon <strong>_

_**[********][LIGHT] **_

_**[Dragon] **_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. _

_Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome _

_creature and lived to tell the tale. _

_**[ATK/3000][DEF/2500] **_

* * *

><p>*<em>"Curse of Dragon"<em> is Special Summoned from the hand to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curse of Dragon <em>**

_**[*****][DARK] **_

_**[Dragon] **_

_A wicked dragon that taps into dark forces to execute a _

_powerful attack. _

_**[ATK/2000][DEF/1500] **_

* * *

><p>*Chaos 0 Normal Summons <em>"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1"<em> in ATK position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 <strong>_

_**[****][WIND] **_

_**[Dragon] **_

_A dragon commonly found guarding mountain fortresses. Its_

_signature attack is a sweeping dive from out of the blue. _

_**[ATK/1400][DEF/1200] **_

* * *

><p><strong>[Knuckles]<strong> *stunned tone* What the! Three monsters in one turn! That's... That's impossible!

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ... !

*_"Lord of D."_ attacks Knuckles directly.*

*1200 points of battle damage are inflicted to Knuckles's Ring Points.*

**[Chaos 0]** ... !

*_"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1"_ attacks Knuckles directly.*

*1400 points of battle damage are inflicted to Knuckles' Ring Points.*

**[Chaos 0]** ... !

*_"Curse of Dragon"_ attacks Knuckles directly.*

*2000 points of battle damage are inflicted to Knuckles' Ring Points.*

**[Chaos 0]** ... !

*_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_ attacks Knuckles directly.*

*3000 points of battle damage are inflicted to Knuckles' Ring Points.*

**[Knuckles]** AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!

* * *

><p><span>Result<span>

**The duel was not completed.**

**... though Chaos 0 totally won and Knuckles knows it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Knuckles ended up being blasted backwards from the sheer force of the attack from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The mysterious liquid creature looked on as he flew back, with the same emotionless stare.<p>

"OOOMPH" Knuckles fell from the altar, straight down the hard stone steps, landing at the bottom, just as his Ring Point meter had decreased to 100 points. "Ugh agh! Hey, no fair!" Knuckles yelled. He leaped up instantly, and began running back up the stone steps. After he arrived at the top, Knuckles stood his ground ready to continue the duel. However the creature had other plans: it began to morph from the feet upwards, forming into a pool of liquid, as though it had just melted. "Wait!" said Knuckles as the puddle began to grow smaller - the creature appeared to be diffusing into the ground. "What's happening to you? Come back here!". His however words fell on deaf ears as the monster had already gone.

Knuckles was perplexed by this encounter, but there was nothing he could do to stop the creature's escape. "Wow! That was incredible! I've never seen anything like it." The island shook once again, this time with more aggression than before. This caused Knuckles to be hit by another burst of realisation: "Oh no! It's starting to happen. Without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall into the ocean." There was not a thing that Knuckles, or the small luminous orb, could do about it. Angel Island, which was suspended high in atmosphere lost it's ability to remain stable in the air. It fell through the sky before landing into the ocean with an almighty splash, back to where it once rested in the earth.

**NEXT UPDATE: **

EPISODE 001 - The Return of a Hero; Sonic vs. Chaos 0

**Also**:

Deck Style - Chaos 0

Deck Style - Knuckles the Echidna


	5. SA5D's Ep 001 The Hero's Return

**SONIC ADVENTURE 5D's**

**001 - THE RETURN OF A HERO; THE ARRIVAL OF A MONSTER **

* * *

><p>The skies above Station Square were bright and starry, while below, people went about their nightly business as usual; the scene was peaceful and calm. Besides the sounds of the leisurely cars cruising around and the blades of a helicopter whirring overhead, it seemed that little could break the urban tranquility. The peace would not last however as a familiar breeze swept through the city, followed by a blue bullet shooting between the buildings at high speed - Sonic the hedgehog had returned, restless and eager for a new adventure. He had just arrived following an action-packed adventure, training his body, his mind - and his dueling skills.<p>

He landed in a flash atop the tallest building, looking down at the glowing city lights below. Despite not being able to wait for his next challenge to come along, even Sonic couldn't help but stop for a few moments to admire the view before him.

"Ah, yeah! This is happenin'!" he said as he observed the setting. Instantly something grabbed the hedgehog's attention. "Huh?"

Breaking the peace of the clear night, sirens blared from a group of agitated police cars below. They seemed to be speeding further into the city. Sonic jumped down off of the building to investigate. "What's up?" Sonic began spin dashing after the police cars, following them to their destination - the city hall.

A squad of cars from the Station Square Police Department had arrived a few moments before Sonic, and what happened next occurred in less time that it took for the hero himself to arrive. The vehicles had surrounded a space in front of the city hall, and the once clear night was suddenly blacked out by rain clouds. As the rain began to pour, a creature as fluid as the downpour fell from the roof of the city hall, landing on its feet above the double doors, unfazed.

"You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself!" A megaphone sounded the warning to the creature as a swat team gathered around this weird liquid monster. The creature before them simply stared at them with empty, emerald eyes. It then jumped from it's spot, landing on the ground, closer to the police force - this intimidated them to no end, however the gutsy SWAT team was ready. "Lock on target, men! Ready? FIRE!"

In that instant, the seven kevlar clad SWAT team members withdrew their duel disks, preparing to show no mercy to this beast. They all drew their starting hands as the monster's arm began to morph into the shape of a duel disk and a deck - both composed entirely of liquid. It simply stared on at the seven men in front of him, with the same expressionless mask on it's face; then it drew its starting hand.

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> DUEL!

* * *

><p><span>Chaos 0's Hand<span>

**Chaos 0 begins to draw it's hand. It draws each card in a slow and lax manner. So far it has only drawn one, but by this point the duel had already begun...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #1's Hand<span>

**+ Dash Warrior**

**+ Synchro Deflector **

**+ Drill Synchron**

**+ Double Summon**

**+ Nitro Synchron**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #2's Hand<span>

**+ Synchro Boost**

**+ One For One**

**+ Limit Reverse **

**+ Junk Synchron**

**+ Synchro Deflector**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #3's Hand<span>

**+Salvage Warrior **

**+ Synchro Blast Wave**

**+ Minaturize**

**+ Reinforcement of the Army**

**+ Double Summon**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #4's Hand<span>

**+ Urgent Tuning**

**+ Nitro Synchron**

**+ One For One**

**+ Turret Warrior**

**+ Hyper Synchron**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #5's Hand<span>

**+ Descending Lost Star **

**+ Rapid Warrior**

**+ Ultimate Offering **

**+ Tuningware **

**+ Road Synchron**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #6's Hand<span>

**+ Turbo Synchron**

**+ One For One**

**+ Level Down**

**+ Wicked Rebirth**

**+ Turret Warrior**

* * *

><p><span>SWAT Troop #7's Hand<span>

**+ Doppel Warrior  
><strong>

**+ Quickdraw Synchron  
><strong>

**+ Junk Synchron  
><strong>

**+ Battle Waltz  
><strong>

**+ Synchro Magnet**

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 1, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #1]** MY DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #1 draws a card. Drew "The Warrior Returning Alive".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #1 is thinking to himself.*

**[SWAT Troop #1]** Heh, perfect!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #1]** First I summon my Dash Warrior, in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #1 Normal Summons "Dash Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dash Warrior<em>**

**_[***][WIND] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_If this face-up card attacks, it gains 1200 ATK during the Damage Step_

_only._

**_[ATK/ 600][DEF/1200]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #1]<strong> Next I'm activating the Double Summon spell card!

*SWAT Troop #1 activates a Spell Card. "Double Summon" is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Double Summon<br>_**

**_[Spell] _**

_You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can_

_only gain this effect once per turn._

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #1]<strong> This allows me to summon an extra monster this turn! And I'm choosing my Drill Synchron.

*SWAT Troop #1 Normal Summons "Drill Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drill Synchron<br>_**

**_[***][EARTH] _**

**_[Machine/Tuner]_**

_While you control this face-up card, during each battle between a Warrior-_

_Type attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose _

_DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference _

_as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when you inflict battle _

_damage to your opponent with this effect, you can draw 1 card._**_  
><em>**

**_[ATK/ 800][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #1]<strong> Now I'm gonna tune my two monsters together to synchro summon the mighty Drill Warrior!

*SWAT Troop is tuning his Level 3 "Drill Synchron" to his Level 3 "Dash Warrior".*

*The Level 6 "Drill Warrior" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drill Warrior<br>_**

**_[******][EARTH] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]_**

_"Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters._

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve this card's ATK _

_(permanently). If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. _

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card and remove_

_this card from play. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon_

_ this card, if removed by this effect. Then, add 1 Monster Card from your _

_Graveyard to your hand._

**_[ATK/2400][DEF/2000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #1]<strong> Next I'll set one card face down, then I'll end my turn.

*SWAT Troop #1 sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 2, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #2]** MY DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #2 draws a card. Drew "Max Warrior".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #2 is thinking to himself.*

[SWAT Troop #2] Heh, this is in the bag!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #2]** First I'm gonna activate a spell card. My One for One!

*SWAT Troop #2 activates a Spell Card. "One for One" is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>One for One<br>_**

**_[Spell]_**

_Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Special _

_Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #2]<strong> This allows me to bring a level one monster to the field.

*SWAT Troop #2 discards "Max Warrior" from the hand to the graveyard.*

*SWAT Troop #2 Special Summons "Level Eater" from the deck to the field in ATK position.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Level Eater<br>_**

**_[*][DARK] _**

**_[Insect/Effect]_**

_If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect_

_ by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control. _

_Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card _

_from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed except for_

_ a Tribute Summon._

**_[ATK/ 800][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #2]<strong> Now I'm going to summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #2 Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Junk Synchron<br>_**

**_[***][DARK] _**

**_[Warrior/Tuner]_**

_When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon_

_ 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up _

_Defense-Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. _

**_[ATK/1300][DEF/ 500]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #2]<strong> Next I'm going to equip my Level Eater with Synchro Boost, boosting its level by one!

*SWAT Troop #2 activates a Spell Card. "Synchro Boost" is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synchro Boost<br>_**

**_[Spell][Equip]_**

_The__ equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased _

_by 1._

* * *

><p>*SWAT Troop #2 Equips his spell to "Level Eater".*<p>

*"Level Eater" gains 500 ATK and it's level is now 2.*

**[SWAT Troop #2]** I'm tuning my Junk Warrior to my Level Eater, to synchro summon, Junk Warrior in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #2 is tuning his Level 3 "Junk Synchron" to his Level 2 "Level Eater".*

*The Level 5 "Junk Warrior" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Junk Warrior<br>_**

**_[*****][DARK] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]_**

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the _

_total ATK of all Level 2 an lower monsters on the field._

**_[ATK/2300][DEF/1300]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #2]<strong> Next I'll also set a card face down, then I'll end my turn.

*SWAT Troop #2 sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 3, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #3]** MY DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #3 draws a card. Drew "Synchro Defelctor".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Swat Troop #3 is thinking to himself.*

**[Swat Troop #3]** This beast is going down!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #3]** Ok! First I'm gonna activate a spell card. It's called Reinforcements of the Army!

*SWAT Troop #3 activates a Spell Card. "Reinforcements of the Army" is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reinforcements of the Army<br>_**

**_[Spell]_**

_Add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #3]<strong> This will bring a my junk synchron to my hand.

*SWAT Troop #3 selects "Junk Synchron".*

*"Junk Synchron" is sent from the deck, to the hand.*

**[SWAT Troop #3]** Now I summon that Junk Synchron, that I just got from my deck!

*SWAT Troop #3 Normal Summons Junk Synchron in ATK position.*

**[SWAT Troop #3]** I'm gonna activate a second spell card. It's called double summon!

*SWAT Troop #3 activates a Spell Card. "Double Summon" is activated.*

**[SWAT Troop #3]** I can now tribute my junk synchron to summon salvage warrior in attack mode.

*SWAT Troop #3 Normal Summons "Salvage Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salvage Warrior<br>_**

**_[*****][WATER] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon_

_ 1 Tuner Monster from your Hand or Graveyard._

**_[ATK/1900][DEF/1600]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #3]<strong> My salvage warrior also has a special effect which I can activate when it is summoned. I can bring back a tuner from my graveyard.

*SWAT Troop #3 activates the effect of a Monster on the field. The effect of "Salvage Warrior" is activated*

*"Junk Synchron" is Special Summoned from the graveyard to the field."

**[SWAT Troop #3]** I can now tune my Junk Warrior and my salvage warrior together to form the powerful junk destroyer in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #3 is tuning his Level 3 "Junk Synchron" to his Level 5 "Salvage Warrior".*

*The Level 8 "Junk Destroyer" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Junk Destroyer<br>_**

**_[********][EARTH] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]_**

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target_

_ cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters _

_used as Synchro Material monsters for this card; destroy the _

_target(s)._

**_[ATK/2600][DEF/2500]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #3]<strong> I will then end my turn by setting a card face down.

*SWAT Troop #3 sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 4, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #4]** DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #4 draws a card. Drew "Limit Reverse".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #4 is thinking to himself.*

**[SWAT Troop #4]** Perfect!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #4]** First I'm gonna activate my One for One spell card!

*SWAT Troop #4 activates a Spell Card. "One for One" is activated.*

**[SWAT Troop #4]** And I'm gonna bring my level eater to the field

*SWAT Troop #4 discards "Nitro Synchron" from the hand to the graveyard.*

*SWAT Troop #4 Special Summons "Level Eater" from the deck to the field in ATK position.

**[SWAT Troop #4]** I'm going to tribute level eater to summon turret warrior!

*SWAT Troop #4 Normal Summons "Turret Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Turret Warrior<br>_**

**_[*****][EARTH] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_You can Tribute 1 Warrior-type monster to Special Summon this _

_card from your hand. If you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed_

_ monster's original ATK._

**_[ATK/1200][DEF/2000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #4]<strong> I think I'll set two cards and leave it at that.

*SWAT Troop #4 sets 2 cards face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 5, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #5]** MY DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #5 draws a card. Drew "Junk Synchron".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #5 is thinking to himself.*

**[SWAT Troop #5]** This'll shake things up!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #5]** Firstly, I think I'll summon my Rapid Warrior, in attack mode.

*SWAT Troop #5 Normal Summons "Rapid Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rapid Warrior<em>**

**_[****][WIND] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. _

_If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other _

_monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

**_[ATK/1200][DEF/ 200]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #5]<strong> I'll then end my turn, by setting one card face down.

*SWAT Troop #5 sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 6, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #6]** DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #6 draws a card. Drew "Speed Warrior".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #6 is thinking to himself.*

**[SWAT Troop #6]** Heh heh...

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #6]** I'll play my Speed Warrior in ATK mode to start with!

*SWAT Troop #6 Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Speed Warrior<em>**

**_[**][WIND] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this _

_card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle _

_Phase._

**_[ATK/ 900][DEF/ 400]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #6]<strong> By using my Turret Warrior's effect I can special summon it. Go! Turret Warrior!

*SWAT Troop #6 activates the effect of a Monster from the hand. The effect of "Turret Warrior" is activated.*

*"Speed Warrior" is sent from the field to the Graveyard.*

*"Turret Warrior" is Special Summoned from the hand to the field.*

**[SWAT Troop #6]** Thats not all - Turret Warrior gains an additional 900 attack points from my Speed Warrior!

*"Turret Warrior" gains 900 ATK*

**[SWAT Troop #6]** Next I play the spell card, One for One to special summon my Turbo Synchron!

*SWAT Troop #6 activates a Spell Card. "One for One" is activated.*

*"Turbo Synchron" is Special Summoned from the hand to the field.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Turbo Synchron<br>_**

**_[*][WIND] _**

**_[Machine/Tuner]_**

_When this card declares an attack, you can change the attack_

_ target to Defense Position. When you take Battle Damage while _

_this card is attacking, you can Special Summon 1 monster from _

_your hand with ATK equal to or less than the Battle Damage _

_you took._

**_[ATK/ 100][DEF/ 500]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #6]<strong> I tune together my Turbo Synchron with my Turret Warrior to synchro summon Turbo Warrior in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #6 is tuning his Level 1 "Turbo Synchron" to his Level 5 "Turret Warrior".*

*The Level 6 "Turbo Warrior" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in ATK position.*

**[SWAT Troop #6]** I'll then set one card and end my turn.

*SWAT Troop #6 sets 1 card face down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 7, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[SWAT Troop #7]** MY DRAW!

*SWAT Troop #7 draws a card. Drew "Doppelwarrior".*

**[Megaphone]** STANDBY PHASE!

*SWAT Troop #7 is thinking to himself.*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** There is no way that it'll survive this!

**[Megaphone]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[SWAT Troop #7]** First I special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand. I'll send my Level Eater to the graveyard.

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster from the hand. The effect of "Quickdraw Synchron" is activated.*

*SWAT Troop #7 discards "Level Eater" from the hand to the graveyard.*

*"Quickdraw Synchron" is Special Summoned from the hand to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quickdraw Synchron<br>_**

**_[*****][WIND] _**

**_[Machine/Tuner]_**

_You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and _

_Special Summon this card (from your hand). For a Synchro _

_Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron"_

_ Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material_

_ Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists_

_ a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner._

**_[ATK/ 700][DEF/1400]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> Next I'll special summon the Level Eater in my grave, by making Quickdraw Synchron lose one of it's levels.

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster from the graveyard. The effect of "Level Eater" is activated.*

*"Quickdraw Synchron" is selected as the effect target.*

*"Quickdraw Synchron" reduces it's level by 1; it is now Level 4.*

*"Level Eater" is Special Summoned from the graveyard to the field, in DEF position.*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** Now that a monster is summoned from the grave, I can special summon my Doppelwarrior in attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster from the hand. The effect of "Doppelwarrior" is activated.*

*"Doppelwarrior is Special Summoned from the hand to the field, in DEF position.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doppelwarrior<br>_**

**_[**][DARK] _**

**_[Warrior/Effect]_**

_When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, _

_you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card _

_is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, you can _

_Special Summon 2 "Doppel Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/_

_ATK 400/DEF 400) in Attack Position._

**_[ATK/ 800][DEF/ 800]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> I'm going to synchro summon using my Quickdraw Synchron and my Doppelwarrior as materials.

**[SWAT Troop #7]** And I can do this because of Quickdraw Synchron's effect!

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster on the field. The effect "Quickdraw Synchron" is activated.*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** I choose Junk Synchron!

*Junk Synchron is selected as the effect target.*

*"Quickdraw Synchron" is now treated as Junk Synchron, when used as a Synchro Material monster.*

*SWAT Troop #7 is tuning his Level 4 "Quickdraw Synchron" to his Level 2 "Doppelwarrior"

*The Level 6 "Junk Gardna" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in DEF position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Junk Gardna<br>_**

**_[******][EARTH] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]_**

_Junk Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
><em>

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; _

_change its battle position. This effect can be activated_

_ during either player's turn. If this card is sent from the field to _

_the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; change_

_ its battle position._

**_[ATK/1400][DEF/2600]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> Because I used Doppelwarrior in a synchro summon, I get 2 doppel tokens summoned to my field.

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of "Doppelwarrior" from the graveyard. The effect of "Doppelwarrior" is activated.*

*2 "Doppel Tokens" are Special Summoned to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doppel Token<br>_**

**_[*][DARK] _**

**_[Token][Warrior]_**

**_[ATK/ 400][DEF/ 400]_**

* * *

><p>[SWAT Troop #7] I activate the effect of my synchro magnet. It can be special summoned when I perform a synchro summon.<p>

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster from the hand. The effect of "Synchro Magnet" is activated.*

*"Synchro Magnet" is Special Summoned from the hand to the field, in DEF position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Synchro Magnet<br>_**

**_[***][EARTH] _**

**_[Machine/Tuner]_**

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When you_

_ Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon_

_ this card from your hand._

**_[ATK/1000][DEF/ 600]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> Now watch as I tune all my remaining monsters together to form: Gaia Knight the Force of the Earth! In attack mode!

*SWAT Troop #7 is tuning his Level 3 "Synchro Magnet" to his Level 1 "Level Eater"; Level 1 "Doppel Token" and Level 1 "Doppel Token".*

*The Level 6 "Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth", is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth<br>_**

**_[******][EARTH] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro]_**

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
><em>

**_[ATK/2600][DEF/ 800]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> But I'm not done there...

**[SWAT Troop #7]** Next I'll normal summon Junk Synchron from my hand, but I won't use it's effect

*SWAT Troop #7 smiles curtly to himself.*

*SWAT Troop #7 Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" in ATK position.*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** And I think I'll summon my Level Eater back from the graveyard again!

*SWAT Troop #7 activates the effect of a Monster from the graveyard. The effect of "Level Eater" is activated.*

*"Gaia Knight is selected as the effect target.*

*"Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth" reduces it's level by 1; it is now Level 5.*

*"Level Eater" is Special Summoned from the graveyard to the field, in DEF position.*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** Now behold! I'm going to synchro summon using my Junk Synchron and my Gaia Knight as materials.

*SWAT Troop #7 is tuning his Level 3 "Junk Synchron" to his Level 5 "Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth".*

*The Level 8 "Colossal Fighter" is Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck to the field, in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Colossal Fighter<br>_**

**_[********][DARK] _**

**_[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]_**

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type Monster in any_

_ Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the _

_Graveyard, you can select 1 Warrior-Type monster from either _

_player's Graveyard, and Special Summon it._

**_[ATK/2800][DEF/1000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> Arise, Colossal Fighter! This powerful monster gains 100 ATK for every warrior in all graveyards!

*The effect of "Colossal Fighter" is active when it is summoned.*

*The total number of Warrior-type Monsters in all graveyards = 10*

*"Colossal Fighter" gains an additional 1000 ATK. It's total is 3800 ATK*

**[SWAT Troop #7]** I'm going to activate a spell card. It's called battle waltz. It can mimic a synchro monster on my field!

*SWAT Troop #7 activates a Spell Card. "Battle Waltz" is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battle Waltz<br>_**

**_[Spell Card]_**

_Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon _

_1 "Waltz Token" with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and _

_DEF as that monster. Players take no Battle Damage from battles_

_ involving this Token.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7] I choose Colossal Fighter of course<strong>

*"Colossal Fighter" is selected as the effect target.*

*A "Waltz Token" is Special Summoned to the field in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Waltz Token<br>_**

**_[********][DARK]_**

**_[Token][Warrior]  
><em>**

_Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token._

**_[ATK/3800][DEF/1000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[SWAT Troop #7]<strong> I shall end my turn at that! What could you possibly have to use against this!

**[Megaphone]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Megaphone]<strong> TURN 8, BEGIN!

**[Megaphone]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ... !

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew "Exodia, the Forbidden One".*

*Chaos 0 activates the effect of a Monster from the hand. The effect of "Exodia, the Forbidden One" is activated.

*Chaos 0 reveals the following cards in it's hand: "Exodia, the Forbidden One"; "Left Arm of the Forbidden One"; "Left Leg of the Forbidden One"; "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One".*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Exodia, the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[***][DARK]_**

**_[Spellcaster/Effect]_**

_When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel._

**_[ATK/1000][DEF/1000]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right Leg of the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[*][DARK]_**

**_[Spellcaster]_**

__A forbidden right leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power.__

**_[ATK/ 200][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Left Leg of the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[*][DARK]_**

**_[Spellcaster]_**

__A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power.__

**_[ATK/ 200][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right Arm of the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[*][DARK]_**

**_[Spellcaster]_**

__A forbidden right arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power.__

**_[ATK/ 200][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Left Arm of the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[*][DARK]_**

**_[Spellcaster]_**

__A forbidden left arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power.__

**_[ATK/ 200][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><span>Result:<span>

**Chaos 0 is the Winner of this duel. **

**... the other card in his hand was "Just Desserts".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>An almighty burst of light was unleashed from the cards that the monster was holding. The surrounding area was engulfed in a flash of vibrant light, then after a few seconds, it was over. The liquid duel disk seemed to dissolve back into the creature's arm. The cards belonging to the SWAT team lay in front of the beast. Fear flooded their bodies like a torrent and they began edging backwards, terror masking their faces.<p>

"Oh no! Our weapons our useless!" cried one of the SWAT troops. "Retreat! All personnel, fall back!"

The team didn't need telling twice. They began running before the order was issued. Leaving their squad cars behind, the S.S.P.D fled the scene, leaving the monster standing in the same, fluid swaying motion it always stands in.

Sonic had entered the scene to see the ending of the duel. He jumped down onto the roof of one of the abandoned police cars. The threatening creature stood swaying before him, expressionless as usual: a life form made up almost entirely of liquid, with piercing emerald, green eyes.

"Aww yeah, this could be fun!" Sonic said as he leapt over the mass of police cars. "Let's do this!"

The creature just stood, motionless and staring. Then suddenly, it's left arm began to reform into the shape of a duel disk and a deck - both composed entirely of the same molten substance. Sonic's duel disk opened up, and his deck automatically shuffled. He was ready.

"DUEL!" Sonic declared.

**NEXT UPDATE: **

EPISODE 002 - The Return of a Hero; Sonic vs. Chaos 0

**Also**:

Deck Style - Sonic the Hedgehog


	6. SA5D's Ep 002 Dash Into Duel Mode I

**SONIC ADVENTURE 5D's**

**002 - DASH INTO DUEL MODE; SONIC VS. CHAOS 0**

**[****Part I]**

* * *

><p><span>Sonic's Hand<span>

**+ Dragunity Aklys**

**+ Cards of Consonance**

**+ Quilbolt Hedgehog**

**+ Dragunity Dux**

**+ Speed Bird**

* * *

><p><span>Chaos 0's Hand<span>

**+ Battle Ox**

**+ Left Arm of the Forbidden One**

**+ Dark Hole**

**+ Polymerization**

**+ Man-Eater Bug**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 1, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 Draws a card. Drew _"Summoned Skull"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Chaos 0]** ...!

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Battle Ox"_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battle Ox<br>_**

**_[****][EARTH] _**

**_[Beast-Warrior]_**

_A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a _

_swing of its axe_**_._**

**_[ATK/1700][DEF/1000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 2, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Alright, lets do this!

**[Sonic]** My turn. Draw!

*Sonic draws a card. Drew _"Negate Attack"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Sonic is thinking to himself.*

**[Sonic]** Woah, this is a pretty sweet hand; and it's only gonna get sweeter!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Sonic]** I think to start with I'm gonna go and activate my spell card; Cards of Consonance!

*Sonic activates a Spell Card. _"Cards of Consonance"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cards of Consonance<br>_**

**_[Spell] _**

_Discard 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK_

_ to draw 2 cards._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> I can draw an extra 2 cards from my deck, so long as I discard a dragon-type tuner.

**[Sonic]** Pretty cool huh?

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Sonic sends _"Dragunity Aklys"_ from the hand to the Graveyard.*

*Sonic draws two cards from his deck. Drew _"Sonic Shooter"_ and _"Dust Tornado"_.*

**[Sonic]** Ok you monster, prepare to Dash into Duel Mode!

**[Sonic]** I'm now gonna summon my one of my coolest monsters - my Sonic Shooter!

*Sonic Normal Summons _"Sonic Shooter"_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonic Shooter<br>_**

**_[****][WIND] _**

**_[Winged-Beast/Effect]_**

_If there are no cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card _

_Zones, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. _

_When it does, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your_

_ opponent's Life Points becomes the original ATK of this card._

**_[ATK/1300][DEF/ 600]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> And get a load of his special ability:

**[Sonic]** He can attack your life points directly, so long as you control no spell or trap cards.

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Go! Sonic Shooter! Take out his life points, direct attack!

*The effect of _"Sonic Shooter"_ is active.*

*Battle A - _"Sonic Shooter"_ vs. Chaos 0.*

*Battle A - 1300 ATK vs. RP.*

*1300 points of battle damage are inflicted to Chaos 0's Ring Points.*

*Battle A is resolved.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Sonic]** Heh, and I'm just getting warmed up.

**[Sonic]** Next I'll throw a face-down card to my spell and trap zone, then leave it at that.

*Sonic Sets 1 card face-down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> FIELD STATUS:

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos 0:<strong> 6700 RP

**[H1][H2][H3][H4][H5]**

**[34][-][-][-][-][-][01]**

**[00][-][-][M3][-][-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][M6][-][-][-][-][02]<strong>

**[03][S6][-][-][-][-][32]**

**[H6][H7][H8]**

****Sonic:** **8000 RP

* * *

><p><strong>Decks<strong> = [Sonic = 32] [Chaos 0 = 34]

**Grave****yards** = [Sonic = 02] [Chaos 0 = 00]

**Extra Deck****s** = [Sonic = 03] [Chaos 0 = 01]

**[H1]** = Left Arm of the Forbidden One

**[H2]** = Dark Hole

**[H3]** = Polymerization

**[H4]** = Man-Eater Bug

**[H5]** = Summoned Skull

**[M3]** = Battle Ox (Face-up; ATK)

**[H6]** = Quillbolt Hedgehog

**[H7]** = Dragunity Dux

**[H8]** = Speed Bird

**[H9]** = Dust Tornado

**[M6]** = Sonic Shooter (Face-up ATK)

**[S6]** = Negate Attack (Set)

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 3, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Seven Tools of the Bandit"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Sonic]** So you're just playing an attack this turn? Well bring it on!

*Battle A - _"Battle Ox"_ vs. _"Sonic Shooter"_.*

*Battle A - 1700 ATK vs. 1300 ATK*

**[Sonic]** You're too slow! I activate my trap card!

**[Chaos 0]** ...?

*Sonic activates a trap card. _"Negate Attack"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Negate Attack<br>_**

**_[Trap][Counter] _**

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. _

_Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

><p>*The attack of <em>"Battle Ox"<em> is negated and the battle phase is ended.*

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Sonic]** Now my monster is safe from your Battle Ox. Don't think I'll let you destroy him that easily.

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 Sets 1 monster card in face-down DEF position.*

*Chaos 0 Sets 1 card face-down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 4, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Awesome, now its my turn!

*Sonic draws a card. Drew _"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

**[Sonic] **This should be strong enough... but I need more time to bring this bad boy out.

*Sonic is thinking to himself.*

**[Sonic]** Hmm... that monster of his could be problematic...

**[Sonic]** I guess I have no choice but to play it cool for now.

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Ok Sonic Shooter, it's time for round two! Attack his face-down card!

*Battle A - _"Sonic Shooter"_ vs. Set Card.*

*Set Card revealed. Set card is _"Man-Eater Bug"_.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Man-Eater Bug<br>_**

**_[**][EARTH] _**

**_[Insect/Effect]_**

_FLIP: Destroy 1 monster on the field._

**_[ATK/ 450][DEF/ 600]_**

* * *

><p>*The 'Flip' effect of <em>"Man-Eater Bug"<em> is activated.*

**[Sonic]** What!

*_"Sonic Shooter"_ is destroyed by a card effect.*

*_"Man-Eater Bug"_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard.*

*Battle A has been resolved.*

**[Sonic]** You did awesome Sonic Shooter... thanks.

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Sonic]** Neat move, but you'll have to up your game if you wanna take me down!

**[Sonic]** This should keep you at bay - two face-downs. Then I'll end it for now.

*Sonic Sets 1 monster card in face-down DEF position.*

*Sonic Sets 1 card face-down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> FIELD STATUS:

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos 0:<strong> 6700 RP

**[H1][H2][H3][H4]**

**[33][-][-][S3][-][-][01]**

**[01][-][-][M3][-][-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][M6][-][-][-][-][04]<strong>

**[03][S6][-][-][-][-][31]**

**[H6][H7][H8]**

****Sonic:** **8000 RP

* * *

><p><strong>Decks<strong> = [Sonic = 31] [Chaos 0 = 33]

**Grave****yards** = [Sonic = 04] [Chaos 0 = 02]

**Extra Deck****s** = [Sonic = 03] [Chaos 0 = 01]

**[H1]** = Left Arm of the Forbidden One

**[H2]** = Dark Hole

**[H3]** = Polymerization

**[H4]** = Summoned Skull

**[M3]** = Battle Ox (Face-up; ATK)

**[S3]** = Seven Tools of the Bandit (Set)

**[H6]** = Dragunity Dux

**[H7]** = Speed Bird

**[H8]** = Dragunity Arma Leyvatan

**[M6]** = Quillbolt Hedgehog (Set; DEF)

**[S6]** = Dust Tornado (Set)

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 5, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Ultimate Offering"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Summoned Skull"_ in ATK position, by tributing _"Battle Ox"_.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summoned Skull<br>_**

**_[******][DARK] _**

**_[Fiend]_**

_A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among_

_ the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable _

_force._

**_[ATK/2500][DEF/1200]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> Going for something more powerful huh? I'm not scared of that bag of bones!

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...!

*Battle A - _"Summoned Skull"_ vs. Set Card.*

*Set Card revealed. Set card is _"Quillbolt Hedgehog"_.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quillbolt Hedgehog<br>_**

**_[**][EARTH] _**

**_[Machine/Effect]_**

_If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special_

_Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was _

_Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is _

_removed from the field._

**_[ATK/ 800][DEF/ 800]_**

* * *

><p>*Battle A - <em>"Summoned Skull"<em> vs. _"Quillbolt Hedgehog"_.*

*Battle A - 2500 ATK vs. 800 DEF.*

**[Sonic]** Unngh!

*_"Quillbolt Hedgehog"_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard.*

*Battle A is resolved.*

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 Sets 1 card face-down in the Spell/Trap zone.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 6, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Ok. Time to turn this game around. My turn! Draw!

*Sonic draws a card. Drew _"Dragunity Javelin"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Sonic is thinking to himself.*

**[Sonic]** Well hey there little buddy. You'll come in handy for my counter attack next turn.

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Sonic]** I'll set 1 monster and call it a turn.

*Sonic Sets 1 monster card in face-down DEF position.*

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> FIELD STATUS:

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos 0:<strong> 6700 RP

**[H1][H2][H3]**

**[32][-][-][S3][S4][-][01]**

**[02][-][-][M3][-][-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][M6][-][-][-][-][05]<strong>

**[03][S6][-][-][-][-][30]**

**[H6][H7][H8]**

****Sonic:** **8000 RP

* * *

><p><strong>Decks<strong> = [Sonic = 30] [Chaos 0 = 32]

**Grave****yards** = [Sonic = 05] [Chaos 0 = 02]

**Extra Deck****s** = [Sonic = 03] [Chaos 0 = 01]

**[H1]** = Left Arm of the Forbidden One

**[H2]** = Dark Hole

**[H3]** = Polymerization

**[M3]** = Summoned Skull (Face-up; ATK)

**[S3]** = Seven Tools of the Bandit (Set)

**[S4]** = Ultimate Offering (Set)

**[H6]** = Dragunity Dux

**[H7]** = Speed Bird

**[H8]** = Dragunity Arma Leyvatan

**[M6]** = Dragunity Javelin (Set; DEF)

**[S6]** = Dust Tornado (Set)

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 7, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Sangan"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Sangan"_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sangan<br>_**

**_[***][DARK] _**

**_[Fiend/Effect]_**

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add _

_1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your _

_hand._

**_[ATK/1000][DEF/ 600]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> BATTLE PHASE!

[Sonic] Straight to battle? Uh-oh...

**[Chaos 0]** ...!

*Battle A - _"Summoned Skull"_ vs. Set Card.*

*Set Card revealed. Set card is _"Dragunity Javelin"_.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragunity Javelin<br>_**

**_[**][WIND] _**

**_[Dragon/Tuner]_**

_If this face-up card is destroyed while in the Monster Card _

_Zone, you can equip it to 1 face-up Winged Beast-Type _

_"Dragunity" monster you control, instead of sending it to _

_the Graveyard._

**_[ATK/1200][DEF/ 800]_**

* * *

><p>*Battle A - <em>"Summoned Skull"<em> vs. _"Dragunity Javelin"_.*

*Battle A - 2500 ATK vs. 400 DEF.*

**[Sonic]** Just a little more...

*_"Dragunity Javelin"_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard.*

*Battle A is resolved*

*Battle B - _"Sangan"_ vs. Sonic.*

*Battle B - 1000 ATK vs. RP.*

*1000 points of battle damage are inflicted to Sonic's Ring Points.*

**[Sonic]** Arrrrrgh!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 8, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Heh, is that all you got? Watch this, cos this is when it gets interesting!

**[Sonic]** My turn. Draw!

*Sonic draws a card. Drew _"Call of the Haunted"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Sonic is thinking to himself.*

**[Sonic]** Great, I have a fallback plan now!

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

**[Sonic]** Ok you liquid loser, here it goes!

**[Sonic]** First I'm going to summon my Dragunity Dux in attack mode!

*Sonic Normal Summons _"Dragunity Dux"_ in ATK Position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragunity Dux<br>_**

**_[****][WIND] _**

**_[Winged-Beast/Effect]_**

_This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Dragunity" card you _

_control. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1_

_ Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your _

_Graveyard and equip it as an Equip Card to this card._

**_[ATK/1500][DEF/1000]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> He has a special ability which will bring my Javelin back to his side when he's summoned.

*Sonic activates the effect of a monster on the field. The effect of _"Dragunity Dux"_ is activated.*

*Sonic selects _"Dragunity Javelin"_ in the Graveyard.*

*_"Dragunity Javelin"_ is equipped to _"Dragunity Dux"_.

**[Sonic]** Dragunity Dux also gets an attack boost of 200 for every Dragunity on the field.

*The effect of _"Dragunity Dux"_ is active.*

*The ATK points of _"Dragunity Dux"_ is increased.*

*_"Dragunity Dux's"_ current ATK = 1900 ATK.*

**[Sonic]** But I'm nowhere near finished here.

**[Sonic]** Next I'm going to banish both my Dragunities to summon the mighty Dragunity Arma Leyvatan in attack mode!

*Sonic activates the effect of a monster from the hand. The effect of _"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragunity Arma Leyvatan<br>_**

**_[********][WIND] _**

**_[Dragon/Effect]_**

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard by removing_

_ from play 1 face-up monster you control equipped with a "Dragunity" card(s). _

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select 1 Dragon-Type _

_monster in your Graveyard, except "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten", and equip it to _

_this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, _

_you can select 1 of the monsters that were equipped to this card when it was _

_sent to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard._

**_[ATK/2600][DEF/1200]_**

* * *

><p>*Sonic banishes <em>"Dragunity Dux"<em> equipped with _"Dragunity Javelin"_.*

*Sonic Special Summons _"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_ from the hand to the field, in ATK position.*

**[Sonic]** How do you like that?

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Now prepare for wipe out!

**[Sonic]** Leyvata, attack his Sangan! Go!

*Battle A - _"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_ vs. _"Sangan"_.*

*Battle A - 2600 ATK vs. 1000 ATK.*

**[Sonic]** Take that!

*_"Sangan"_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard.*

*1600 points of battle damage is inflicted to Chaos 0's Ring Points.*

*Chaos 0 activates the effect of a monster from the Graveyard. The effect of _"Sangan"_ is activated.*

*Chaos 0 adds _"Lord of D."_ from the Deck to its hand.*

*The Deck is shuffled.*

*Battle A is resolved.*

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Sonic]** I guess the only thing I can do now is set this card then end my turn.

*Sonic Sets 1 card face-down in his Spell/Trap zone.

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> FIELD STATUS:

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos 0:<strong> 5100 RP

**[H1][H2][H3][H4]**

**[30][-][-][S3][S4][-][01]**

**[03][-][-][M3][-][-][-]**

* * *

><p><strong>[-][M6][-][-][-][-][05]<strong>

**[03][S6][S7][-][-][-][29]**

**(02)**

**[H6]  
><strong>

****Sonic:** **7000 RP

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong> [Sonic = 29] [Chaos 0 = 31]

**Graveyards:** = [Sonic = 05] [Chaos 0 = 03]

**Extra Decks:** = [Sonic = 03] [Chaos 0 = 01]

**Banished Cards:** [Sonic = 02] [Chaos 0 = 00]

**[H1]** = Left Arm of the Forbidden One

**[H2]** = Dark Hole

**[H3]** = Polymerization

**[H4]** = Lord of D.

**[M3]** = Summoned Skull (Face-up; ATK)

**[S3]** = Seven Tools of the Bandit (Set)

**[S4]** = Ultimate Offering (Set)

**[H6]** = Speed Bird

**[M6]** = Dragunity Arma Leyvatan (Face-up; ATK)

**[S6]** = Dust Tornado (Set)

**[S7]** = Call of the Haunted (Set)

* * *

><p><strong>[Ancient Light]<strong> TURN 9, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

*Chaos 0 draws a card. Drew _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_.*

**[Ancient Light]** STANDBY PHASE!

*Chaos 0 is thinking to itself.*

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 1!

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Left Arm of the Forbidden One"_ in ATK position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Left Arm of the Forbidden One<br>_**

**_[*][DARK] _**

**_[Spellcaster]_**

_A forbidden left arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this_

_seal will know infinite power.  
><em>

**_[ATK/ 200][DEF/ 300]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> What? Why would he do th-

*Chaos 0 activates a trap card. _"Ultimate Offering"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ultimate Offering<br>_**

**_[Trap][Continuous] _**

_During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You _

_can pay 500 Life Points; Normal Summon or Set 1 extra _

_monster._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic] <strong>So that's its game... Well I don't think so!

*Sonic chains a trap card to _"Ultimate Offering"_. _"Dust Tornado"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dust Tornado<br>_**

**_[Trap] _**

_Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can _

_then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic] <strong>Sorry, but I can't let you start swarming or getting better monsters out. Your trap is destroyed!**  
><strong>

**[Chaos 0]** ...

*Chaos 0 chains a trap card to _"Dust Tornado"_. _"Seven Tools of the Bandit"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seven Tools of the Bandit<br>_**

**_[Trap][Counter] _**

_When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the _

_activation and destroy it._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> No way!

*Chaos 0 pays a cost of 1000 Ring Points.*

*The activation of _"Dust Tornado"_ is negated and the card is destroyed.*

**[Sonic]** No duelist is ever faster than me at chaining. What is this creature!

*Chaos 0 activates the effect of a trap. _"Ultimate Offering"_ is activated.*

*Chaos 0 pays a cost of 500 Ring Points.*

*Chaos 0 Normal Summons _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_ in ATK position, by tributing _"Left Arm of the Forbidden One"_ and _"Summoned Skull"_.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue-Eyes White Dragon<br>_**

**_[********][LIGHT] _**

**_[Dragon]_**

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. _

_Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome _

_creature and lived to tell the tale._

**_[ATK/3000][DEF/2500]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> Wow, this creature has some strong moves... Thank goodness I didn't use my Call of the Haunted straight away.

**[Sonic]** You sure lucked out there Fluid Features. Now there's no reason for me to hold back. *Sonic grins.*

*Chaos 0 pays a cost of 500 Ring Points.*

*Chaos Normal Summons _"Lord of D."_ in ATK Position.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lord of D.<br>_**

**_[****][Dark] _**

**_[Spellcaster/Effect]_**

_Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by _

_Spells, Traps, or card effects._

**_[ATK/1200][DEF/1100]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> Looks like I'm taking damage again. This guy is sure giving _me_ a run for my money.

**[Ancient Light]** BATTLE PHASE!

**[Chaos]** ...!

**[Sonic]** Don't worry Leyvatan, I'll getcha back soon. *Sonic prepares himself for an attack.*

*Battle A - _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_ vs. _"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_.*

*Battle A - 3000 ATK vs. 2600 ATK.*

*400 points of battle damage are inflicted to Sonic's Ring Points.*

**[Sonic]** Nnngh

*_"Dragunity Arma Leyvatan"_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard.*

*Battle A is resolved.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...!

*Battle B - _"Lord of D."_ vs. Sonic.*

**[Sonic]** Heh, don't get too cocky. I still have my other trap card!

**[Sonic]** My Call of the Haunted!

*Sonic activates a trap card. _"Call of the Haunted"_ is activated.*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Call of the Haunted<br>_**

**_[Trap][Continuous] _**

_Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that_

_ target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the_

_ field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy _

_this card._

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic]<strong> Now I can bring back my Leyvatan, who is way more powerful than your Lord of D.

*Chaos 0 chooses not to continue it's attack.*

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Sonic]** Those were some pretty awesome moves, but I think I can top that.

**[Ancient Light]** MAIN PHASE 2!

**[Chaos 0]** ...

**[Ancient Light]** END PHASE!

**[Sonic]** Wow, I seriously need to crank this up a notch, or I'm toast.

**[Sonic]** Though, I need total brute force to bring down that dragon, thanks to Lord of D.'s effect.

**[Sonic]** I trust you'll respond to me and help me out of this - my cards. So whenever you're ready...

**[Sonic] **It's time to Dash Into Duel Mode!

**[Ancient Light]** TURN 10, BEGIN!

**[Ancient Light]** DRAW PHASE!

**[Sonic]** My turn! DRAW!

**[Sonic]** ...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT UPDATE: <strong>

EPISODE 003 - Dash Into Duel Mode; Sonic vs. Chaos 0 (Part II)

**Also**:

Deck Style - Sonic the Hedgehog


	7. SA5D's: Chaos 0's Deck

**Deck Style: Chaos 0**

* * *

><p>Chaos 0 has been one of the trickiest characters to find an appropriate deck for. Not only was it tough to find one that fits his character, but it was also difficult to find a quickly changing deck, due to his tendancy to transform every time he gains a Chaos Emerald.<p>

I wanted Chaos's deckstyle to become fresh everytime he transformed, but I also wanted it to maintain aspects of the original deck that Chaos played. As he evolved, so would the potential of his deck, but I didn't want to give him a deliberately weak deck to begin with.

Before I finally came to a conclusion, I had about two other deckstyles in mind. The three decks that I was struggling to choose from were:

- A Water Attribute Deck, Based around Umi

- A Chaos/Dragon Deck

- A Level Deck, involving 'LV' monsters

The decks all had a connection with Chaos in one way or another: The water deck would be (obviously) water based, like Chaos's itself, which is a liquid life-form; the chaos dragon deck would be powerful and would also use 'chaos' archtype to assist its potential; the level deck would be based on evolving monsters into more powerful variations, like Chaos itself. At first I thought about combining the dragon deck, along with the LV aspect. However I was worried that if I did go for that option, then it would feel like all of the Chaos forms should wield it, because all of the LV's are in there.

I then tried imagining Chaos using all of the above decks - it would obtain a new variation of one everytime he absorbed a Chaos Emerald. That idea felt kinda cheap towards my readers, as it wouldn't retain the original theme that would make it feel like 'Chaos's Deck'. Plus there would be a lot more typing and research on my part.

Then, earlier on in the day, before I started typing this section, I was browsing through cards, when I came to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I read the description in the text box:

_"This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale."_

Not only is this possibly the coolest description for a Yu-Gi-Oh monster, but it instantly brought me back to playing Sonic Adventure, and seeing Perfect Chaos in the final story. So I decided there and then, that Chaos would use a Blue-Eyes deck. My next issue was how to make it seem different at every encounter involving a new form of Chaos. Then inspiration struck me again.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a normal monster - a normal monster from the very first starter decks and booster packs. That was where my answer was. The first releases of Yu-Gi-Oh cards were mostly normal monsters and (mostly) weaker cards compared modern cards. Decks based entirely around the older game are at a significant disadvantage in comparison to todays metagame.

Chaos is an ancient being; a "God of destruction" sealed away until the present day. Think about how long the Yu-Gi-Oh card game has been going and look at where it is now, with Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. If (like in the Anime) Yu-Gi-Oh has been around in ancient times and cards like the retro ones are based on those ancient cards, then it makes sense that I have started Chaos 0 off with a Yugi/Kaiba starter, retro, hybrid deck - because, they were the first (and oldest) products to be released.

And to think that this is just the weakest of Chaos's deck...

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Cards [20]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Battle Ox<p>

[x3] Blue Eyes White Dragon

[x1] Celtic Guardian

[x1] Curse of Dragon

[x1] Dark Magician

[x1] Exodia, the Forbidden One

[x1] La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp

[x1] Left Arm of the Forbidden One

[x1] Left Leg of the Forbidden One

[x1] Lord of D.

[x1] Man-Eater Bug

[x1] Mystical Elf

[x1] Right Arm of the Forbidden One

[x1] Right Leg of the Forbidden One

[x1] Sangan

[x1] Summoned Skull

[x1] Sword Stalker

[x1] Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1

* * *

><p><strong>Spell Cards: [10]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Card Destruction<p>

[x1] Dark Hole

[x1] Fissure

[x1] Heavy Storm

[x1] Mystical Space Typhoon

[x1] Monster Reborn

[x1] Polymerisation

[x1] Soul Exchange

[x1] Swords of Revealing Light

[x1] The Flute of the Summoning Dragon

* * *

><p><strong>Trap Cards: [10]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Just Deserts<p>

[x1] Magic Jammer

[x1] Mirror Force

[x1] Reinforcements

[x1] Seven Tools of the Bandit

[x1] Solemn Judgement

[x1] Trap Hole

[x1] Two-Pronged Attack

[x1] Ultimate Offering

[x1] Waboku

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Deck Cards: [1]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon<p> 


	8. SA5D's: Knuckles's Deck

**Deck Style: Knuckles the Echidna**

* * *

><p>One of Knuckles' primary character traits is that he is a fighter. As a power character it makes sense that his deck would be a beatdown style. I believe that warriors are the most commonly used type for 'power decks' because they are strong and versatile. Plus there is a lot of powerful support cards for making them stronger.<p>

This made my next desicion slightly easier as I looked at a few archtypes which may suit Knuckles. The idea of a Gladiator Beast deck appealed to me at first, because of their ability to just keep respawning. I even considered giving him a Jack Atlus power deck style at one point. However, I've always thought of Knuckles as a bit honourable, which is why I decided in the end that the Six Samurai archtype would complement him perfectly. Also, I have worked out a way for his deck to evolve as his character develops.

The Six Samurai archtype can be quite devistating, punishing users of spell and trap cards, while maintaining a strong prescense on the field, especially if their comrades are on the field too. They can also be quite fast.

Being a power deck, cards like "Solidarity" and "The A. Forces" can help make his monsters extremely powerful. I did wonder if equip cards like "United We Stand" and "Mage Power" would have been sufficient, however I decided to just keep it continuous for now.

Knuckles, despite this variation of the deck having minimal Synchro potential, has two powerful monsters - "Colossal Fighter" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". Both can exceed the 3000 ATK mark if possible and are formidible.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Cards [20]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Grandmaster of the Six Samurai<p>

[x1] Great Shogun Shien

[x2] Hand of the Six Samurai

[x3] Kagemusha of the Six Samurai

[x1] Spirit of the Six Samurai

[x2] The Six Samurai - Irou

[x2] The Six Samurai - Kamon

[x2] The Six Samurai - Nisashi

[x2] The Six Samurai - Yaichi

[x2] The Six Samurai - Yariza

[x2] The Six Samurai - Zanji

* * *

><p><strong>Spell Cards [10]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Fissure<p>

[x1] Gateway of the Six

[x1] Heavy Storm

[x1] Lightning Vortex

[x1] Reinforcement of the Army

[x1] Shien's Smoke Signal

[x1] Six Strike - Triple Impact

[x1] Solidarity

[x1] The A. Forces

[x1] The Warrior Returning Alive

* * *

><p><strong>Traps Cards [10]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Backs to the Wall<p>

[x1] Breakthrough

[x1] Mirror Force

[x1] Musakani Magatama

[x2] Sakaretsu Armor

[x1] Six Style: Dual Wield

[x1] Solemn Judgment

[x1] Swiftstrike Armor

[x1] Torrential Tribute

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Deck Cards [2]<strong>

* * *

><p>[x1] Colossal Fighter<p>

[x1] Red Dragon Archfiend


End file.
